The present invention generally relates to sound reinforcement, and more particularly to arrayable loudspeaker systems and techniques for arraying such systems. The invention also relates to two-way loudspeaker systems utilizing a horn loaded compression driver for the high frequency end of the system and a low frequency cone driver, sometimes referred to as a "direct radiator," for reproducing sound at the low frequency end of the system.
Two-way loudspeakers using horn loaded compression drivers for the high frequencies and direct radiators for the low frequencies are well known. The beam width of such loudspeakers typically changes with frequency resulting in non-uniform coverage. Also, when two or more speakers are arrayed and have overlapping coverages, they usually interact to produce combing effects which makes it difficult to design an array of speakers that perform in a desired and predictable fashion.
The present invention provides a loudspeaker system having a uniform polar response over a wide frequency range and which also has the benefit of producing minimum side lobes. The loudspeaker system and method of the invention also provides for predictable array design without combing by providing a common, fixed focal point about which two or more loudspeaker systems can be arrayed.